Black, Satin Sheets
by Cinammon
Summary: Part of the Talia Chronicles & a special request! One-shot for the bold, the daring and the unafraid... Talia & Valdis at their finest!


**_A/N: _**_Okay, this little piece was written after a special request by Ori1. Just to warn you, this is an R rated fic. If this isn't your thing, then you have been warned. If on the other hand you are intrigued and can't wait to read it, then... come on in, the gutter's fine!_

.

**Black Satin Sheets**

...oooOOOooo...

.

Talia sat in the Haliwell Manor's sitting room on a Saturday afternoon with Niccolo Machiavelli's _The Prince_. But she found herself unable to concentrate on the fine print of the typed pages. Her mind wandered to a pair of grey eyes, dark hair and luscious lips. Valdis. He prayed on her mind and thoughts, the one night they had had together, nowhere near enough to satiate the hunger for passion he had ignited in her very soul. 

"_Because fortune is a woman_," she read, "_...and it is seen that she allows herself to be mastered by the adventurous rather than by those who go to work more coldly. She is, therefore, always, woman-like, a lover of young men, because they are less cautious, more violent, and with more audacity command her._"

She closed the leather-bound tome with a small snap. She left the couch and moved to the window. Cautiously, she peaked through the curtains.

Yes, there he was with his motorbike, in his usual place beneath the sycamore tree. Her mind made up, Talia abandoned the book she had been reading and headed upstairs.

"What are you up to?" asked Phoebe with a smile, seeing her daughter walk up the stairs. She held a hamper of newly washed clothes under one arm.

"I'm going out," Talia said, too preoccupied with her own thoughts to give any proper attention to Phoebe.

Phoebe's smile vanished. She recognised the moodiness in her daughter's eyes. In the few months that Talia had been staying with them, she had learnt to recognise it. 

Talia was fiercely independent and wild. She had left the Underworld of her own free will, but Phoebe knew that a little bit of the Underworld remained in her. It could not be controlled and it could not be denied. Phoebe remembered all too well the night after Talia's first day of school. Talia had disappeared for hours on end and Phoebe had sat in the living room in the dark waiting for her; worrying. She knew better now. Talia was more than able to protect herself and she needed these outings; needed the release they provided for her. 

She nodded and moved about her work. Yes, Talia could handle herself. Phoebe had made sure that Talia knew she would always be there when she needed her and although the desire to baby and mother her to make up for lost time had been strong, Phoebe had already learnt that part of parenthood, was knowing when to let go.

Talia burst into her room and hurried to her closet. She dressed with care and looked at herself briefly in the mirror. Talia knew what she wanted and didn't sugar coat it for her mind's ease. 

She wore daring, black, lacy underwear under the tight leather trousers that captured her shapely legs. The falsely-innocent white shirt was left largely unbuttoned. The two buttons that caused the fabric to stretch around her breasts, did little to cover the expanse of skin over her well-toned stomach. Talia sprayed perfume in her cleavage and the inside of her wrists. She let her long hair fall from their high ponytail and spread luxuriously around her in a halo that was anything but angelic. A spread of lipstick over her lips and a brush of mascara through her eyelashes, and she was ready. Talia grabbed her leather jacket and left the room.

.

She let the door shut behind her with a soft thud and pushed her sunglasses to cover her eyes. 

The dark man in the shadows looked up in brief surprise at the beauty that was most certainly headed his way. He stayed seated on his motorbike, making no movement to meet her halfway. His own sunglasses covering his eyes, his entire countenance refused to reveal not even the slightest bit of emotion.

She faced him and they stood there, silent, taking in each other's appearance for all they were worth. 

"Playing hooky?" he drawled.

"Yes," she answered simply.

He looked at her again. His gaze was scrutinising, searching for some sort of trick in her eyes.

"Climb on."

She swung her body behind his on the motorbike, hugging her arms around his waist. The leather of their trousers and jackets whispered as it made contact.

The sun was starting to set. The young couple wouldn't survive the harsh light of day, but come sunset, come nightfall, they owned the night. 

.

It was about an hour later that Valdis finally stopped the motorbike on the peer.

He turned around to face her. He stared deeply into her eyes and Talia felt weak to the point that she was glad that she was still sitting. His fingers found their way to her windswept hair. He leaned towards her, his lips a mere centimetre away from hers. Talia saw his eyes darken with desire, not knowing that they were simply mirroring the desire in the depths of her own.

Their lips touched, and Talia felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her at the contact. She parted her lips almost immediately, to allow him entrance to her mouth, and he eagerly deepened the kiss. Her hands spread over his wide chest and she moaned with pleasure as his tongue warred with her own. One of his hands was still tangled in her hair, the other made luxurious circles on her back.

He wasn't very gentle and neither was she. His kisses were rough, crushing, demanding, and she matched him step for step.

His lips abandoned her mouth to trace her jaw line and then the sensitive skin of her throat climbing ever downwards.

"What is it that you want, Talia?" he whispered against her skin, teasingly.

He knew what she wanted, and she knew he knew what she wanted. They both wanted the same thing after all. Valdis felt himself harden.

She pulled his face back up to her own.

"I want you to make love to me, Valdis."

He made as if to kiss her again, but she placed two fingers to his lips and stopped him at the last moment.

"I want tonight to be like no other night either of us have ever had. I want you to make love to me like there's no tomorrow, over and over again until the sun rises."

He did kiss her then, and she surrendered herself completely to his kisses. Neither of them said what was on both their minds. _I want us to make memories that will last an eternity..._

"Where?" she breathed.

"My place," he answered, as out of breath as she was, "I'll shimmer us there."

Without pause in their frantic kissing, Talia and Valdis found themselves in Valdis' large room. Talia noticed that its main feature was the king-sized, four-poster bed with, Talia was excited to see, black satin sheets.

Valdis bit her bottom lip to regain her attention. Valdis' sharp teeth sunk into her, and she tasted her own blood. He lapped it all up apologetically. She'd never been so turned on in her life.

Their jackets were the first to go, on a messy heap on the floor. 

Talia pushed her hands under the black fabric of his t-shirt, finally making contact with the silky skin of his chest. Impatiently, she pulled the t-shirt over his head. She looked on with amazement at his sculpted chest as she ran her hands over it. He felt him shiver under her touch. She lowered her mouth on his neck and felt with satisfaction the rumble that came from deep inside him. She trailed fire hot kisses against his already burning skin. The pressure she felt through his trousers showed her his approval. He groaned when her tongue twirled around a taut nipple. She grinned against him with satisfaction and moved her attention to the other one. She made her way down his body, feeling him, tasting him. He stopped her when she reached the waistband of his leather trousers. It had been a week since he had had her in his arms and he felt starved for her taste, her feel under his clever fingers.

Turn about was fair play and Valdis wanted to return the favour.

Valdis tugged impatiently at the two buttons that held her shirt together, but she squirmed in his grasp teasingly and his attempts to unbutton them were less successful than he would have liked. He frowned. His large hands grasped the fabric and tore it apart. 

Talia gave a brief, breathless laugh at his action that was reminiscent of their first time. Oh, she would make him pay for those torn shirts later on! 

The buttons scattered and, shirt finally out of the way, he could feast his eyes once again on her full breasts. He cupped them through the delicate lace of her red bra and pushed them together so that they rose to meet his warm, wet mouth. Talia's hands tangled themselves in his dark hair, and a strangled moan left her lips as she arched her back, pushing herself further against him. Valdis thanked his lucky stars for front-fastening bras. He unclipped her bra and her breasts spilled directly into his hands. 

Her skin was so soft, so smooth... He lowered his mouth on her once again and she moaned with pleasure as she wrapped her long legs around his torso. He took one breast in his mouth and suckled gently. Her ragged breathing reached his ears and he shifted his attention to the other breast. Talia's hands buried themselves in his thick, dark hair while waves of pleasure shot through her, his mouth on her breasts their point of origin.

Without relinquishing his hold on her, he moved them to his bed and threw her on it. 

He unzipped his boots and kicked them and his socks away. His eyes never left hers. He made a grab for her own booted foot and soon they were clad in almost nothing but their leather trousers.

He lowered himself on her and she squirmed with want for him. He captured her lips for another harsh, punishing kiss. Talia rose to meet his challenge with equal fervour, her breasts rising and falling with her rugged breathing, crushed between them. He trailed wet kisses down her body all the way to the waistband of her low-cut trousers. 

He let his tongue flicker teasingly at the place on her skin just before the leather begun; then with tortuous slowness, he unbuttoned them and let the zip slide downwards. She squiggled out of them. He smiled at her eagerness, but his smile was soon wiped off at the sight of her skimpy, black underwear. Talia was gratified to see a look of hunger in his eyes as he gazed longingly at the large expanse of unkissed skin that was now exposed to him.

Talia was shocked to see him start from the very tip of her toes. His mouth made its way at a maddeningly slow pace to her inner thigh. His cool fingers tugged at the lace of her knickers and he slid them down her legs.

Talia fidgeted with anticipation.

She felt his warm breath at her very centre and she felt herself melt, go soft and limp on his bed. His tongue teased her and she moaned at the contact. He probed and tugged, his teeth grazed areas that seemed to suddenly be infused with entirely too many nerve endings for their own good.

Her breath came in short ragged gasps. Moans and whimpers issued from her mouth, his name almost unrecognisable in her mumblings as he tasted her, pleasured her. He played with her, teased her, until she thought she could take it no longer, and then suddenly, she couldn't contain herself and she exploded around him screaming his name.

He held her until her breath slowed down again.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that his were almost black with desire. She grinned evilly at him and tossed him on his back. She climbed on top of him reversing their positions. She straddled him. If he could have his fun, then she most definitely would have hers...

She started just the same way he did, with a searing kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She then kissed her way down his jaw line and the tender skin of his throat. She lingered there, tracing with her tongue, every nerve that stood out with every moan. She made her way downwards still, over his wide chest. Her mouth closed in on a nipple. She teased and suckled. She heard her name leave his parted lips. She moved to the other nipple and continued her ministrations. The tips of her fingers traced every muscle, every curve and every sharp line of his chest. Her nails grazed his skin and it drove him wild. She followed his example and lingered at the skin just before the leather waistband.

After the sweet torture of her mouth on his chest, the feel of her nimble little fingers on the buttons of his trousers was nearly his undoing. He grunted with the effort it took to maintain his control.

But he didn't have long to wait. Talia pulled his trousers and black silk boxers off and he had to fight the urge to groan again at the loss of skin-to-skin contact between them. He nearly sighed with relief when she again took up her post, straddling him. She trailed one long-nailed finger along his length and he grunted again, clutching the cool, satin sheets by his side.

He raised his hands to her hips to guide her and she lowered herself on him. Air left his lungs completely as he buried himself to the hilt in her. 

It was she who started the primeval dance. She thrust her hips towards him and he rose to meet her. A dance as old as time... And they were evenly matched.

Valdis felt his self-control slipping.

"Talia..." he said in hoarse whisper.

Her name on his lips broke her down completely and she exploded once again around him. He followed her almost immediately and joined her at the peak of absolute perfection that they had achieved together, screaming each other's name in ecstasy. 

She collapsed heavily on his chest and they lay there together intertwined, a heap of sweaty limbs, a pair of spent lovers.

Destiny had thrown them together in a cruel act of sadistic pleasure, only to tear them apart and shatter them in a million pieces, just when they had found each other. Like another couple before them, their lives were charmed to lead different paths. But no matter what the future brought to them, the honesty, the raw truth that they had discovered together would remain with them always.

**_A/N:_** _Told you I'd gone bit overboard..._


End file.
